


run me 'til i can't go further

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: Yukhei takes a break from always being on top.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	run me 'til i can't go further

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad/unedited sorry 
> 
> this tag needs more bottom lucas !!! also this was supposed to be a vday fic but i ... didnt finish it on time

Yukhei has always been a _giver._ Someone who prefers offering what they have, providing, caring for someone, rather than receiving. 

That’s why his relationship with Baekhyun works, because Baekhyun is _needy,_ always wants to be on the receiving end, is desperate and greedy for pleasure and affection in a way that Yukhei loves, because Yukhei only wants to make him happy, give him everything he has.

Baekhyun always teases Yukhei for it—says that Yukhei worships him like he’s a god, like a king. It’s just that everything Baekhyun does, everything that he is, amazes Yukhei so much. He thinks his boyfriend is the most beautiful man in the world. 

They work together, because Baekhyun lives to be worshipped, to be loved and cared for, and Yukhei lives to do the exact same for him. If Baekhyun wants to feel like the center of the universe, then Yukhei will make that happen for him. 

But—sometimes—rarely, but still, just sometimes—Yukhei needs to be taken care of in return. 

It’s not like Baekhyun doesn’t take care of him at all, of course he does, he’s his _boyfriend_ after all. But there comes these days—days where Yukhei is sad, or tired, or upset, when he’s reached his limit, and he needs something different than the usual dynamic. 

Today’s one of those days. 

Yukhei’s head rests against the pillows, and he looks up, at his boyfriend, his beautiful boyfriend, who is straddling his chest, looking down at him, lips curling into a knowing smile. He’s still got slacks on, and his button-down, because it all adds to the atmosphere—the character that Baekhyun’s playing, in a sense. The top few buttons are undone, tie hanging loose, and against his bare chest, that little necklace—the one that says _Xuxi_ in gold cursive—glints in the light. In Baekhyun’s hands, a length of rope, pulled taught. 

It’s so strange—Yukhei is large, he knows he is, and Baekhyun, is, of course, in comparison, and on his own, small. But lying underneath Baekhyun, who is staring down at him darkly, Yukhei feels incomprehensibly small. It’s sort of how he always feels about Baekhyun—Baekhyun may be physically small and delicate in Yukhei’s massive hands, but he’s loud and large in personality. 

“Shirt, off,” Baekhyun says, quietly, stretching the rope again. Yukhei sits up awkwardly for a second, fumbling to get his white t-shirt off, Baekhyun helping him tug it over his head. “Mmm,” Baekhyun remarks, running a flat palm over Yukhei’s chest, “So handsome.” He says this like he hasn’t seen Yukhei naked a thousand times, especially considering they share a bed, and Yukhei likes to sleep shirtless. But none of that really matters, because Baekhyun complimenting him still gets his heart racing like it did when he met him three years ago. 

Baekhyun leans in. “Xuxi, baby,” he says, close, smelling like sharp cologne, “are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to.”

“I want it,” Yukhei whispers in response.

Baekhyun nips at his ear, kisses his jaw. “Then say it. Say what you want from me,” he pauses, inhales, “puppy.”

The nickname makes Yukhei feel like he’s swimming in a sea of honey, and he has to close his eyes for a second. 

“I want you to tie me up,” he says, thinking hard, like this hasn’t already been planned out, “and um… fuck me.” He rushes the last part out, because he’s still embarrassed about it, even though it’s Baekhyun—perfect, wonderful, Baekhyun—who he’d trust with anything. 

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun remarks, trailing his fingers along Yukhei’s stomach, up his chest and to his neck. “Especially when you need to be fucked.”

Yukhei tries to make a noise of protest, but it just comes out as a whimper, and Baekhyun smiles, biting his bottom lip. How Baekhyun can just conjure dirty words like that—Yukhei doesn’t know. It’s always like that, even while Yukhei’s topping. Baekhyun lives to whine, to praise, to spill every nasty thought that crosses his mind while getting fucked, and Yukhei can seem to only summon grunts or moans or if he’s lucky—a compliment or two about how beautiful he finds Baekhyun. It’s the opposite of their non-sexual dynamic. Yukhei can talk all day about how he loves Baekhyun, how he’d run to the ends of the earth for him, but Baekhyun stutters on the simplest “I love you”. It’s not that he doesn’t _feel_ it, it’s just harder for him to articulate. 

But Yukhei understands, he always does, and Baekhyun understands in return. 

Baekhyun hooks his fingers on the necklace on Yukhei’s neck, the one that says _Baekhyun,_ the one that matches his very own. He tugs on it, lightly. 

“Mine,” he murmurs, and Yukhei’s skin tingles at the possessiveness in his voice. “My Xuxi. Arms up, puppy. I’m gonna tie you up.”

“Okay,” Yukhei replies, scooting down a little, spreading out his arms. Baekhyun grabs one, by the bicep, and feels the muscle for a second, grinning. “Stop it,” Yukhei says, petulantly. 

“I’m not allowed to appreciate your muscles?” Baekhyun says, almost offended. He runs his hand down Yukhei’s arm until he grabs onto his wrist. “This whole handsome body of yours, and I’m not allowed to touch?” 

Yukhei covers his face with his free hand. “I’m just embarrassed.”

Baekhyun knocks his hand away. “Well, don’t be.” He pins Yukhei’s wrist to the bedpost, and starts wrapping a length of rope around it. “Comfortable?” he asks as he tightens the knot. Yukhei nods. 

Baekhyun does the same with the other arm, pausing to kiss the tiny, heart shaped tattoo on Yukhei’s bicep, the one he’d gotten for their two-year anniversary. Usually, Baekhyun isn’t this gentle with him, is busy crawling on top of him and begging for his dick, and it’s so strange for Baekhyun to take his time, to be soft and careful. It’s different—but equally as good. 

“Just your arms for today, I think,” Baekhyun says, softly, leaning back and admiring his handiwork, how Yukhei’s arms are tied to each bedpost. It’s not the first time they’ve done this—the rope, that is. Baekhyun always has been into tying Yukhei down, to hold him where he wants him, loves that Yukhei seems to melt into a pliant puddle at Baekhyun’s command—but he usually does this to ride him, or suck his dick, rarely to _fuck_ him. A couple times, he’s tied Baekhyun up too, but he’s not really sure if that’s for him, and Baekhyun is so squirmy during sex, always moving, that it’s practically impossible. No one can put Baekhyun where they want. (Except, perhaps, Yukhei. If he asks nicely. But he’d rather the opposite, that Baekhyun puts _him_ where _Baekhyun_ wants.)

Baekhyun cups Yukhei’s jaw with his little hand. “Pretty, pretty,” he remarks, words dripping and sultry, “My pretty Xuxi, all tied up for me.” He takes his other hand, cupping Yukhei’s hardon through his jeans. “Let’s get these off, too,” he adds, tugging at the zipper. 

Crawling back, he pulls at Yukhei’s jeans, yanking them all the way off, then his boxers. All of Baekhyun’s clothes are still on. Yukhei doesn’t like that—he wants to see him so badly. 

“Can’t you take some clothes off too, Baekhyun?” he pouts.

“No,” Baekhyun says, with a cold smile. “Sorry, baby. Be good first.” 

“I am being good,” Yukhei mumbles, and Baekhyun just laughs, affectionately. He grips a hand at Yukhei’s jaw, and leans down to kiss him, slowly. Yukhei instantly wants to touch, to hold Baekhyun’s head, to roam his hands along Baekhyun’s body, but he can’t, so instead, he just whines pitifully as he struggles against the rope. 

Baekhyun, pulling his head back, presses two fingers past Yukhei’s lips, pushing against his tongue, and grins as he pulls them back out. 

“Baekhyun, please,” Yukhei says, and Baekhyun cocks his head, like he doesn’t understand what Yukhei’s talking about. 

“Baekhyun, please what?” Baekhyun says with a self-satisfied smirk, hands squeezing Yukhei’s pectoral muscles, thumbs grazing just against his nipples. 

“F-finger me, please.” Yukhei’s voice feels squeaky from how it escapes his throat, and his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows his own spit. 

“You want me to finger you open? Open you up for me?” Baekhyun’s voice slinks all around Yukhei, like it’s going to wrap around every part of him. Yukhei, embarrassed, bites his lip and nods, but Baekhyun gives his arm a stern squeeze. “Say it out loud, darling.”

“I want you to finger me, Baekhyun,” Yukhei says, quiet. 

There’s the sound of a lube bottle opening, and Yukhei hears Baekhyun hum “That’s a good boy.”

A finger, slick, presses against his asshole, and the cold sensation of the lube makes his leg twitch. Baekhyun reassures him with a hand on his thigh, steadying him. Yukhei’s breath sharpens when Baekhyun actually pushes his way in—it’s been a while since Yukhei’s had anything in his ass. He always forgets, because of the size of his own hands, that Baekhyun’s fingers are also plenty slender and long, but he certainly remembers now, when Baekhyun slides inside. 

“Tight,” Baekhyun whispers. “Been a while, huh?”

“Yeah.” Yukhei grits his teeth, tries to just stare at Baekhyun, the dark of his eyes, how powerful he looks on top of Yukhei. Baekhyun moves his finger, testingly, and Yukhei lets out a drawn out noise, desperate. Baekhyun’s barely moving, but there’s something about the stretch, the reminder that Baekhyun is really going to _fuck_ him, that makes him feel so needy. 

“When was the last time I fucked you?” Baekhyun says, nonchalantly, and he slides a second finger in. He looks off into the distance, as if trying to remember something. Yukhei just chokes at the extra finger, trying not to moan ridiculously. “Come on.” Baekhyun spreads his fingers a bit, and he meets Yukhei’s eyes again. “Don’t you remember? At that hotel during the Paris trip?” 

Yukhei’s face burns as he remembers, very clearly. Images of Baekhyun fucking him into the pillows of their hotel room bed, praising him, telling him how beautiful he was, always is, flash behind his eyes. It’ll never fade from his memory—Baekhyun taking him apart, making him come again and again, letting him be vulnerable.

“I remember,” he squeaks, as Baekhyun curls his fingers inside him. Yukhei desperately wants to cover his face in embarrassment, like he always does, but he can’t, because of the restraints—so he just turns his head to the side instead. Baekhyun takes this as an opportunity to bite into the skin of Yukhei’s neck, and it only serves to make him more wound up than he already is. 

Baekhyun presses his fingers deeper, and he finds Yukhei’s prostate this time, starting to circle it with his fingertips. Yukhei’s biceps flex as his muscles strain, reacting to the pleasure shooting up his spine. “Oh, please, please, Baekhyun,” he pants, and Baekhyun thrusts his fingers a little rougher. “Another finger, please.” 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Baekhyun’s fingers twitch up inside him again, and Yukhei practically sobs. 

“You’re being so mean,” he whines, and Baekhyun laughs, trailing little kisses down Yukhei’s chest. 

“You asked me to be.”

(That’s true. Yukhei did ask. He begged for Baekhyun to be even meaner, even more teasing than he usually is. But he’s still got a right to complain.) 

Yukhei breathes through his nose as Baekhyun sucks hickeys into his chest. “I deserve it,” he says, trying to fill his voice with confidence. “I do.”

“Of course you do.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, and he shoves a third finger in, instantly resulting in another stupid noise from Yukhei. “My best boy, my beautiful boy. You deserve it all.” 

Yukhei bites his lip, and his heart thuds in his chest, so loud he can hear it in his ears. Baekhyun really doesn’t vocalize his praise like this usually—at least, when in a non-sexual setting. Yukhei knows Baekhyun loves him, Baekhyun just sucks at vocalizing it sometimes. But in bed, he can murmur the softest praises, the warmest compliments, if it’s what Yukhei needs. He takes good care of him, he always does. 

Yukhei really does love him. 

Baekhyun spreads his fingers, lets the stretch burn through Yukhei’s body, the audible sound of the lube almost too much for Yukhei to handle. He tries to rut into the air, and Baekhyun places a firm hand on his stomach, holding him down. Yukhei always forgets how strong his boyfriend is—but it could also just be that it doesn’t take much for Yukhei to follow Baekhyun’s command, body built to respond to his touch. 

Baekhyun’s still clothed, and it’s almost painful, really, to not get to see his body, because Yukhei loves everything about it. The width of his shoulders, the curve of his waist, the tiny heart-shaped tattoo on his thigh to match Yukhei’s own. He wants to touch him so desperately, wants to run his hand along Baekhyun’s sides, to hold him so close that he can feel the thump of his heart in his chest. But he can’t, he’s held down by the ties, and perhaps that’s better. Once Yukhei starts touching Baekhyun, he can never stop. 

“I want to see you,” he says, breathless. 

“You can see me,” Baekhyun remarks snarkily, idly circling Yukhei’s prostate. “Unless you want me to get out the blindfold.”

“Baek—” Yukhei whines, “Clothes, your clothes, off.”

“Not until you’re good. And you don’t seem very good right now, do you? Whining this much?” Baekhyun suddenly pulls out his fingers, and Yukhei groans, teeth clenching, hating the sudden emptiness. Yukhei watches Baekhyun, wide eyed, and waits for Baekhyun to take off his pants, take out his dick, to _fuck_ him. 

Instead, Baekhyun stares back at Yukhei, his facial expression expectant. “Is there something else you want?” he says, and it’s times like these when Yukhei remembers how low Baekhyun’s voice is, how it can crawl up Yukhei’s spine, liquid and haunting. “Are you this needy? This needy just for me, Xuxi, baby?” His hand runs along Yukhei’s leg, and it should be soothing, but Yukhei’s so wound up that it just makes him feel even more on edge. Baekhyun digs his nails into the meat of his thigh. “Tell me what you want from me so badly, puppy,” he says, tone unforgiving, but his eyes are still soft, warm. Like he cares. Because he does—he cares for Yukhei more than anything. 

“Just fuck me, please, stop making me beg, I need it. Please. _Please,_ ” Yukhei says, and his voice cracks on the last _please,_ making Baekhyun chuckle. 

“Alright.” Baekhyun grins, a little lopsided, and he undoes the buttons of his slacks. “Am I being too mean?” he asks, voice lowering to a whisper. “Because I can tone it down—”

“No!” Yukhei interrupts. “You’re perfect.” He inhales, smells Baekhyun’s cologne in the air again. “You always are.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun looks at him, serious. “Just let me know.”

“I know,” Yukhei replies, and his heart blossoms a bit, with this strange feeling—of being taken care of, of being watched over. Of being loved. 

Baekhyun reaches, with slim little fingers, and brushes some hair out of Yukhei’s eyes. “I’m going to take good care of you,” he says, and bites his bottom lip as he pulls his slacks down. Yukhei supposes he should be looking at Baekhyun’s dick, but he’s semi-distracted by the little familiar heart shape on Baekhyun’s thigh. It’s a comforting reminder, a reminder that Baekhyun will be there. Always.

Lazily stroking his cock, Baekhyun grabs onto Yukhei’s leg, lifting it so it can rest on his shoulder. He lines himself up with Yukhei’s asshole, tongue flitting between his lips as he pushes in.

“Still so tight,” Baekhyun mutters, just as the head of his cock pushes past Yukhei’s rim. Yukhei makes a gurgling noise from the back of his throat, the immediate burn of pleasure shooting up his spine. Baekhyun slides forward until his hipbones meet Yukhei’s ass, and he clenches a hand around Yukhei’s thigh, nails scraping against the skin, just a bit. “Shit,” Baekhyun hisses, and he drops his head forward. “Forgot how good this feels.” He draws his hips back again, and Yukhei is so on edge that even this makes him shudder. 

Yukhei is usually used to doing the fucking, doing all the work, and there’s something so entirely different about being fucked. With the rope holding his arms down, too, there’s nothing he can do but lie there and _take_ it, let Baekhyun take care of him, in a sense. He wants to touch, make Baekhyun hold his hand like he always does during sex (something Baekhyun pretends to be annoyed by, but seems to actually find endearing), but he can’t. And that’s what he wanted, anyway. Loss of control. Just letting Baekhyun take care of him. Baekhyun might not be physically larger than Yukhei, but he envelops him, somehow, makes Yukhei—gangly, long-limbed, broad-chested Yukhei—feel so small and tiny. 

Baekhyun starts moving, the drag of his cock inside of Yukhei so painfully delicious, and Yukhei gasps out another noise, arms straining against the rope. Leaning forward, and nosing at his neck, Baekhyun drags his teeth bluntly across the skin there. He starts sucking a hickey by Yukhei’s collarbone, thrusts picking up a little, and Yukhei writhes underneath him, desperate. 

“Taking me so well,” Baekhyun says, voice husky, and he sits back up, admiring the way Yukhei is squirming and gasping underneath him. Yukhei’s heart beats in his ears, and he digs his nails into his own palms, watching Baekhyun in return. Baekhyun gets so focused when he fucks him—eyebrows furrowed, breathing short—and it’s so attractive, like he’s putting all his energy and thought into fucking Yukhei. 

Gripping harder on Yukhei’s leg for stability, Baekhyun hisses in pleasure and jolts his hips forward. This time, the head of his cock rubs against Yukhei’s prostate, and the resulting pleasure is almost immediate. For a split second, Yukhei shakes, feels like his mind is being overrun by pleasure. 

“Again,” he gasps, desperation evident in the strain of his voice. “Right there, please.” 

Baekhyun pulls out, slow, almost all the way, and Yukhei heaves out a noise of complaint, before Baekhyun suddenly jams his dick all the way back in. He starts to move his hips in small, stuttered motions, each time hitting right inside Yukhei where he needs it most. Yukhei thrashes his head to the side, the pleasure almost too much. 

“Hey,” he hears Baekhyun say. “Look at me.” A hand cups his jaw, twists his head back so that he’s meeting Baekhyun’s eyes, and Baekhyun leans down, kisses him slowly, a strange contrast to the frantic pace he’s fucking Yukhei at. When he pulls away, his fingers smear across Yukhei’s lips, and he breathes heavily. He drags a hand down Yukhei’s throat, then his chest, nails streaking little red marks, nothing actually painful. “Beautiful boy,” Baekhyun says. “Such a good boy, huh?” 

“I need—” Yukhei feels like all his words are jammed up at the back of his throat. “More.” 

“Harder?” replies Baekhyun. Yukhei nods. He’s so sweaty, sore from the strain on his arms, and his dick is so, so hard against his stomach. It’s all serving to make him feel more delirious with pleasure, delirious with everything that Baekhyun is. 

Baekhyun stays true to Yukhei’s request, starting to drive in and out with such a fervor that Yukhei thinks he might die (in a good way). “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baaaek—” he cries out, and Baekhyun just shushes him, all fondly, like he’s not making Yukhei absolutely lose his mind. “I can’t, I can’t,” Yukhei whimpers. “Too good.” 

“Gonna come?” Baekhyun poses it as a question, but it’s almost a demand. He reaches down, and wraps one hand around Yukhei’s length. It only takes two slow strokes for Yukhei to feel himself suddenly unravel, the knot in his stomach that’s been building with each of Baekhyun’s thrusts suddenly unspooling. He comes, all over his abdomen, leg spasming so hard he almost kicks Baekhyun in the face. He makes an incoherent noise, and one of his arms strains so much against the rope that it _breaks,_ snapping off the bedpost. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Baekhyun says, in awe. Yukhei still feels like he can see the universe behind his eyelids, and he can barely hear. “Jesus, Yukhei,” continues Baekhyun, and he runs a hand down Yukhei’s side, all soothing, as he pulls out. “You broke it.”

“I… what?”

“The rope. You broke it.”

“Musta been frayed,” Yukhei mumbles, brain still feeling all fuzzy. He blinks up at Baekhyun, then back down at Baekhyun’s still-hard dick. “Hey...you didn’t come.” 

“That’s okay, babe. It’s all about you tonight. How are you doing?”

“I want to…” Yukhei trails off. “I want to come again.”

Baekhyun’s lips curl up, evilly. “I suppose I must, then. After all,” he says, and he takes a hand and starts undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, “watching you break that rope is… doing things to me.” He shakes the shirt off all the way, just as equally as naked as Yukhei now, gold of his necklace still gleaming against his smooth skin. 

“Can I touch this time? Can you untie me?” Yukhei asks. His voice is hoarse—sounds like it’s cracking at the edges. 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Of course. Anything for my _puppy_.” He reaches up, nimble fingers undoing the bonds on Yukhei’s left wrist. Yukhei’s still so sensitive that every brush of skin on skin still makes him shiver, but Baekhyun grabs his wrist, pressing a kiss over where the rope rubbed against Yukhei’s skin. It’s the sort of disgustingly tender thing Yukhei used to never imagine from Baekhyun, but things have changed. They really have. He smiles at Baekhyun, a little goofily, and flexes his fingers again, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun traces a finger along Yukhei’s rim, and Yukhei twitches in response, letting out a tiny breathy noise he didn’t even know he was _capable_ of making. “You sure you can take it?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I can,” Yukhei retorts, firmly. “Want it so bad, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun smiles again, that one smile that’s all teeth and makes his eyes crinkle into little crescents, and Yukhei blushes, for no reason at all. (Or, really, because he’s so deeply in love with Baekhyun, that sometimes he just can’t take it. That’s probably the reason.)

Baekhyun aligns himself with Yukhei’s entrance again, and slides in, in one fell swoop. Yukhei is so, so sensitive, and every shift of Baekhyun’s cock inside him makes him want to cry from how good it feels. He blindly tries to reach for Baekhyun’s hand, and Baekhyun finds him, interlacing their fingers together. ( _Finally. The hand-holding.)_

“Feel okay?” Baekhyun says, and he rolls his hips, like a test. Yukhei feels like little pinpricks of pleasure are dancing up his spine, and he nods, eyes starting to water. “You’re doing so well, Yukhei.” 

Yukhei tips his head back, unable to force out any sort of coherent response. Baekhyun just takes this as an opportunity to kiss along his jawline. His strokes are slow and sweet, compared to the fast pace of the previous round, taking his time with Yukhei, who’s holding onto his hand for dear life. 

“It’s so much,” Yukhei slurs. “But it’s so good.” He takes his other hand, threads it through Baekhyun’s hair, down his back, just appreciating finally being able to touch him. His fingers shake as they trail across Baekhyun’s skin, and he desperately tries to be gentle, unaffected, but it’s almost impossible. 

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun keeps kissing down his neck, but his breathing is stuttering—he’s getting caught up in the pleasure, yet still trying to stop himself from going too hard on Yukhei. 

“You’re not hurting me,” Yukhei whispers. “You can go faster.”

Baekhyun starts picking up the pace of his movements, still careful, still refusing to let go of Yukhei’s hand. Everything feels magnified—the noises of Baekhyun’s breathing, the smell of his cologne, how beautiful he looks above Yukhei—and Yukhei’s just swimming in it all. His mind is melting away, only thinking of Baekhyun, just Baekhyun, all that Baekhyun is and will be. 

Baekhyun hits his prostate, again, and it feels like a full-body tremor of pleasure, and he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling tears breach his eyes. With his arms free, he has more control over his body, and he can rock back on Baekhyun’s dick, and he feels like he might pass out, but in a good way. Yukhei sniffles, definitely crying now, not because it hurts, but because it feels so amazing, and it’s with Baekhyun, who trusts him enough to take care of him like this. 

“I love you,” Yukhei says. It comes out all slurred, because he’s still getting the life fucked out of him, but Baekhyun seems to understand. He grabs the necklace lying against Yukhei’s clavicle, and gently tugs on it, leading him in for another kiss.  
  
“I love you too,” he returns, breathily, right before he swipes his tongue between Yukhei’s lips. Yukhei fists a hand into his hair, moaning, because it’s impossible not to at this point. 

“Gonna come—” Baekhyun says through gritted teeth, and his thrusts become more erratic. Yukhei is close too, and he lets go of Baekhyun’s hair to stroke his own oversensitive dick, other hand still holding Baekhyun’s, tight as always. Baekhyun lets out some jumble of curse words before suddenly collapsing forward, coming inside of Yukhei, who trembles and comes almost simeltaneously. His world fades for a second, all white.

There’s still tears running down his cheeks when he comes back down to earth, and he looks up to see Baekhyun’s looking down at him fondly. 

“You cried,” Baekhyun says, a little teasingly. 

“Shut up,” Yukhei grumbles. “Not my fault you’re good at sex.” He reaches up, touches his own wet cheeks, and lets out a sigh. 

“Was it good?” Baekhyun flops down at his side, kicking a leg over Yukhei’s waist. “Did I absolutely blow your mind?”

“Of course you did.” Yukhei glances at the ceiling. His heart is still racing in his chest, trying to catch up with his body. “You always do.”

“You’re corny,” says Baekhyun, but he doesn’t mean it, really. He kisses Yukhei’s neck, one more time. “Do you feel better, then?” 

“Yeah. I really do. Thank you, Baekhyun. Really.” 

“Of course.” A finger traces up Yukhei’s bicep, back up to the little tattoo. “I love you,” Baekhyun adds, quietly. “I know we already said it, but I wanted to say it again. 

“Okay.” Yukhei grins at Baekhyun. “I love you too.” 

He closes his eyes, letting himself lie there, for just a second, enjoying this time with Baekhyun. Fingers still interlaced. He doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. 


End file.
